Renesmee's Story
by nika-cheeks
Summary: For my story new moon never happened, Edward never left and Jacob was years younger than Bella. Renesmee starts school, she looks 18, and history repeats itself. Jacob is the new boy and the smell of his blood is irresitible.Will renesme play by the rules
1. All over again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers, I am merely playing around with them.

The stares and whispers followed me everywhere. Whispers from envious classmates and stares from dazzled males. I'm not vain, far from I, but who can blame them for staring. My pearl-like alabaster skin was a stark contrast to my curl but not frizzy bronze hair that sat atop my lean face. People often commented that my chocolate brown eyes were my most complimentary feature, unique among vampires. My eyes also allowed me to seem more human.

Until now I had been home schooled, because I grew so fast I could never stay at one school for longer than a month but now I had matured and stopped growing I could go to college. And it wasn't as bad as I thought apart from the fact I couldn't touch anyone, or my power would be revealed. It took a lot of self control to be around people and I'm at a point now where the smell of blood doesn't bother me anymore but today, today was different, there's a new boy at school.

The only remaining seat was next to me, and that's where he got placed. I distanced myself from him as much as possible, it was no use. The smell of his blood was the only thing I could concentrate on. He was a right brain box as well, got everything right. Mr smith held me back at the end of the lesson to talk about my performance in the lesson. It was considerably below my average. All I wanted to do was get out of there and escape the intoxicating smell but I had to make up my excues and the whole time Jacob was waiting outside the door.

_He can't be waiting for me, he must be waiting to speak to Mr Smith. _I thought. I was wrong, he was waiting for me and had nothing at all to say to sir.

"What do you want" I snapped. I was at the end of my tether, literaly, I had been good and stuck to my family's _vegetarian _diet but this was too much. If I didn't leave soon I'd end up biting him.

"J-just to ask you what I h-had done wrong," He stammered.

"Nothing, I have to go" I replied and with that I left him staring after me.

That night I told mom and dad I was not going back to school and of course they replied like decent parents should.

"Nessie, it'll all be fine. You're worrying about nothing" My father had said.

"You don't understand" I had shouted and ran up to my aunty Alice's house, I knew I'd get the sympathy I needed from her. She'd know about it by now anyway.

I was both right and wrong at the same time. Aunty Alice did know but she wasn't willing to pay me any sympathy what so ever.

_"You'll be fine, your father went through exactly the same thing, and look how happy your parents are," she said. "But don't take that as a que to make him your vampire soul mate."_

_"I'm not completely bonkers, Aunty Alice" I replied._

_"Yes, but if your anything like your father was... Well that's another matter." She thought aloud._


	2. All of 2 times and less than a month

I blatantly refused to go back to school. Aunty Al told me she couldn't see my future, I didn't believe her she asked me to go shopping while we tried to figure out why. What I figured was that she was trying to put me in a better mood. Growing up with her always in the near vicinity had left its mark; just like her I loved shopping.

We headed to Olympia in her yellow Porsche, a present from my dad Edward. Travelling at top speed we reached there in less than two hours and got to work shopping straight away. No matter how much I concentrated on the colours and styles of the latest fashions I couldn't get Jacob out of my head. It annoyed me as I usually had such good control over my thoughts; what with a mind reading dad and everything. It seemed silly to me now, now that I was away from his scent, that he should affect me so.

We were in the Porsche driving home when Aunty Al cut the music and turned to look at me.

"What made you change your mind about going back to school; I was expecting it to take much longer than a week." She asked, so sure of her self.

"I did some thinking while we were shopping," I replied, as if that explained everything.

Apparently it didn't so I added. "I was thinking who was he to stop me from going to school, I can handle it." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than her. She had a blank look on her face just before she answered like she was seeing something.

"I know you can" She positively beamed.

I went back to school the following Monday and it was hard to believe that I'd been so cocksure that I could resist him. The scent was as strong as ever. When my mind wasn't preocupied with Jacob I was thinking about what Aunty Al had seen to make her so sure I'd be able to do it.

The weather was sunny for forks and the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves was like millions of tiny green spotlights. I was in history rocking around in my seat (before lesson; Mr Smith is really strict) to my favourite song, completely oblivious to the world, when he tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't realise it was him at first, I had been working on not breathing, but his touch sent shivers through my system like nothing I had experienced before. I spun round to see him standing above me and I couldn't help but think he was gorgeous. He was wearing a starch white polo neck t-shirt teemed with blue surf shorts. At least he wouldn't need any fashion advice from Aunty Al. What was I thinking, I can't like him, this can't happen. I can't allow myself to think this way but how could I not when he stands there looking cute and smiling at me.

" Ermm. Ya kinda sittin' on my chair." He said, only no stammering this time. Where did all this confidence come from.  
"Sos." I was sure I could feel the blood rushing to my face.  
"It's okay, I just thought you might wanna know before sir gets here." Right on que Mr Smith arrives.  
"Settle down class!" He bellowed, someone was in a bad mood today.

As we swapped seats our arms brushed and sent shock waves through my system, yet again. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all , all I could think about was the way his touch had made me feel. We were sitting so close I couold reach out and touch him, it took all my self control not to. As soon as the bell rang I was gone, for fear he might strike up a coversation.

Everything was so confusing, how could I feel this way about someone I'd spoken to all of 2 times and known less than a month. Why was life so confusing. I figured visiting Aunty Alice would be my best bet on finding out what lay ahead for me. When I got home home I ditched my stuff and started running.


End file.
